Twilight Bird
by Starstrukk by 3OH3
Summary: What happens when Max and her flock come to forks, go to school, and meet the Cullens? Read to find out. I suck at summeries. Might be better then it sounds! RAted T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, criticism is welcome, just try not to be too harsh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. I wish I did though.**

**Twilight Bird**

Chapter One:

Max P.O.V

It was an ordinary day for me and my flock. For those of you who haven't guessed already or are slow on the uptake, my name is Maximum Ride. My flock and I are 98% human and 2% avian. And let me tell you, that two percent changed us a LOT. Besides me, my flock is made up of Fang-my right wing man and the love of my life- Iggy, the blind pyro cook, Nudge the blabbermouth, Gazzy the Gasman (don't ask why. You really don't want to know), and Angel my baby. We were flying over the Olympic Peninsula, one of the rainiest places in the country. The rain is the reason we had to stop. We were flying over some town called Sporks- or Knives or some kitchen utensil- Washington. It was raining too hard to continue flying.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, "how about we land somewhere? It's too rainy up here!"

I got a chorus of 'yea's and a few 'finally's. Fang of course, just nodded. I scouted below and found a meadow that was unoccupied. I pointed myself straight down and dive-bombed. When we landed I noticed the meadow was almost perfectly circular.

"OK. Iggy, Nudge, get firewood and start a fire going. Gazzy, Angel, Fang, clear a spot and make a shelter so we don't have to sleep in the rain. I'm going to go and find a store and get us some food." As everyone went off to do their tasks, I leapt into the air and started trying to locate a grocery store.

Edward P.O.V

Bella and I were at the grocery store before we headed over to Charlie's house. I was watching her and taking in her amazing scent when I smelled something else… something…different. It was human, but it had another smell… something animal. I looked down the aisle to see a tall, blonde teenager who looked to be about 16 or 17 with dark, tanned skin who was wearing shorts and a muscle shirt. The smell seemed to be coming from her. I tried to read her mind but it was fuzzy and indistinct. Not like Bella's. It was like she was purposely blocking me. Odd.

I decided to confront her and told Bella, "Bella, there's something off about that girl. I'm going to confront her."

"OK. I'll meet you at the checkout."

And with that, I headed off to talk to the girl.

Max P.O.V

I was heading to the checkout of the grocery store when I saw him. He was tall, bronze, and godlike. He was HOT. But not as hot as Fang. He was walking straight toward me. Uh-oh. I automatically checked for escape routes and was tense as could be as he approached.

He came up to me and said, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. What's your name?"

"Like I'd tell you!" I told him, "I just met you and don't even know you. So you can back off and stay the hell away from me." And with that, I turned, quickly paid for my things, and got out of there like a bat outta hell.

Edward P.O.V

Well, that was rather abrupt. And rude. The whole, 10 seconds the conversation lasted, I was trying-and failing- to get a glimpse into her mind. It was hopeless. She was blocking me, and I wanted to know how.

Max P.O.V

OK. I know that that was rather rude, but there was something about him. Something wrong. I could swear that it was him probing at my mind. A few minutes later, I saw the clearing we were staying in.

"Guys!!! I got food!!!" I quickly set out the food and started getting something to eat. Everyone else did the same. Later that night, when it was just me and Fang up, I told him what happened at the store.

"So you're saying you felt him probe at your mind?"

"Yea. It was weird; I _felt _his mind trying to read mine. What should we do? Head out again, or stay and find a place to live while we try to figure out who the hell that guy was?"

"I think… I think we should stay. Figure things out. Hell, maybe even go to school."

"OK." And with that, Fang put his arm around my shoulder and we fell asleep.

**A/N: I know that the store scene with Edward was rather abrupt. I just couldn't think of another way to keep it short. R&R. Tell me what you think! IT's your opinion that matters the most!**

**Hugs and Kisses Bombs and Misses!**

**~Starstrukk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's been a long time! Sorry this took so long to get up! I had it done almost a month ago and just couldn't seem to finish typing it up. **

**Just to answer some questions that one of my wonderful reviewers asked:**

**Max's built-in GPS told her where she was (latitude and longitude wise), and she saw a sign saying, "Welcome to Forks"**

**She knew so much about Forks because she actually remembered learning about the Olympic Peninsula in school and about how rainy it is.**

**They were flying over Forks headed back from Canada to some other state. Maybe California. Or Colorado.**

**Max would want to go to school because even though she didn't LIKE it, she knew everyone else would want the opportunity to learn more and to make actual human friends.**

**Bold= Max**

_Italics= Voice_

**There! I hope that helps! Oh, and sorry in advance cause I kinda have a LOT of exclamation points in this chappie. I wanted to warn you so you don't think it's too preppy. Now, READ ON! Luv ya!**

Chapter 2

Max P.O.V

The next morning when I woke up, it was right before dawn. I slipped out of Fang's arms', and went searching through the bags for breakfast food. After I got breakfast set up, I went about kicking the flock awake.

"Up and at 'em! Time to get up!"

After they were awake, I started telling them about the decision Fang and I made last night.

"Guys," I started out carefully, "Fang and I were talking last night, and we were wondering what you guys thought of buying a house here." After I was done talking, there was a second of silence, and then, BAM! Everyone burst out talking.

"Guys!" when they were still talking, I decided to take it up a notch, "SHUT UP!" and they did. "Now, tell me what you think, ONE AT A TIME. Iggy?"

"I think we should stay."

"Gazzy?"

"I agree with Iggy. Stay."

"K. Angel?"

"I'm up for whatever you are Max!" aw… How sweet!

"Thanks Angel! Nudge, what do you think?"

"OMG! I totally think we should live here! It would be awesome. All the stuff we could do! We could shop! Oh, oh, can we go to school? I remember-" Thankfully, she was cut off by Iggy's hand.

"Thanks Ig," I said. "And on the school matter, I was going to ask you guys what you thought of the idea. So, what do you think?" Surprisingly, everyone agreed that we should also go to school.

"Ok guys! Pack up! We gotta find a house!" Of course, as soon as I said that, the voice decided to pop in.

_Max._

**What? ** I answered irritably.

_I 'heard' you talking about moving to Forks. I've bought you a house with your credit card and have taken the liberty to enroll you guys in school. You, Gazzy, and Angel are Max, Jayson, and Angela Ride. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge are Nick, Jeff, and Tiffany-Crystal Smith. You start school on Monday._

**Oh. OK. Thanks, I guess. **OK. It's Friday now. We have three days to get ready for school. I told everybody else what the voice had told me.

"OMG! I LOVE shopping! Can we like, get lots of clothes, lip gloss and makeup? Oh Max! Remember New York? When they put makeup on you and you looked fabulous? I could do that for you if you-" Thank-you again Iggy!

"Nudge, first we're going to check out our house. Then we'll go shopping for school supplies and clothing. And no, you are not putting makeup on me."

"OK."

"Good. OK. Is everyone ready?" I got a chorus of yes's. "OK. U&A guys!"

When we touched down in front of our new house, everyone was shocked. It was beautiful, and that's coming from _me._ The one who knows _nothing_ about pretty things.

"Well, let's go in!" I grabbed the keys from under the mat (the voice told me they were there), and opened the door. The inside was even better than the outside.

When you walked in the door, there was a huge great room. The living room was straight ahead, with a spiral staircase in the corner. To the right was a top-of-the-line-make-professional-chefs-jealous-type kitchen. To the left was the dining room with a table big enough to fit all of us and more.

Upstairs, there was a huge hallway. Four doors on the right, four doors on the left, and a door on the opposite wall. The opposite wall door was a linen closet, with the bathroom door on the right. The door across from the bathroom was mine, with Fangs room next to mine, and Iggy's next to his. Gazzy's was next to Iggy's.

Across from Gazzy's room was a guest bedroom, with Nudge's next to that and Angel's next to hers'.

The basement was another matter. You went downstairs and there was a game room. There was a bathroom on the right with a gym (workout stations and all) next to that. It was AMAZING.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like going out again. We'll go shopping tomorrow." And with that, we continued to explore our new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I started working on it right when I published the second chappie, but I couldn't seem to finish it. I'll try to update faster and make the chapter's longer. I want to either publish 4 more stories or to make this 6,000 words as soon as possible because I want to be a beta-reader. Well, here it is! Oh, and by the way, if you have idea's for the story, I would appreciate it if you tell me.**

Chapter 3

"Wake up Max! It's the first day of school, and Angel and I still have to get you ready! Get up! Up, up, up!" Nudge. Of course.

"OK, OK! I'm up! Don't be so pushy Nudge!" at that, she and Angel just rolled their eyes and literally pulled me out of bed and pushed me into the bathroom.

-Page Break-

Forty-five minutes later, I was showered, my hair was curled, I had some make-up on, was wearing a pair of lime green skinny jeans with the coolest pair of DC's on in the world **(for those of you who are so out of the loop as to not know, I'm talking about the DC shoes, not the comic book company or anything else. Now on with the story)**, and had a tight fitting white T-shirt on that had lime green, silver, and blue accents.

As I walked into the kitchen, Gazzy told me, "Wow Max! You look amazing!" Angel must've sent Iggy a mental picture because he was nodding in agreement with Gazzy.

"What about you Fang? What do you think?" Fang had been staring, open mouthed at me, and Angel speaking to him must've snapped him out of it because he told me, "You look beautiful Max."

As I blushed lightly, I said, "Why thank you Fang!"

After everyone was finished eating breakfast, we headed out to the car the voice had bought us. Actually, make that cars the voice had brought us. The car we were going to drive to school was a 2010 Highlander Hybrid in ice blue **(look up, '2010 Highlander Hybrid' and click on the first blue one)** that seated eight. The other car, which I wish we could drive- but couldn't because it wouldn't seat all of us- was a 2010 Shelby GT500 that was black with read racing stripes **(Sorry for another note, but seriously. Check out the car. It's freaking AMAZING! Then again, I would think that because I'm named after that car but whatever. Check it out! I have the links to both cars on my profile)**. After everyone was in the Highlander, we were off to school.

We dropped Angel and Gazzy off first at the Elementary School, and I walked them to their classes. Next, we dropped Nudge off at the Middle School and I walked her into the office, where someone was there to show her around. As I pulled into the High School parking lot, I saw everyone staring at our car. Our car and a nice looking Volvo were the nicest cars in the lot **(the Volvo from Eclipse and New Moon)**.

Everyone was watching as we parked, got out of the car, and headed into the office building. When we walked into the office, I walked up the receptionist, and told her, "Hi. I'm Maximum Ride and these are my friends, Nick and Jeff Smith. We're new here."

"Oh. Yes. I have a map right here and a schedule for all of you. I understand that Jeff in blind?" We nodded at that. "Well, he has all of his classes with you two. If you need any help, feel free to come and talk to me or anyone else in the office." We thanked her and took our schedules and headed off to our homeroom. In homeroom, we didn't really have to talk so we just sat together and talked the whole time. Next, we went off to English. The teacher introduced himself to us as Mr. Brown.

"Ok class! Today we have three new students. This is Maximum Ride-"

"Please, call me Max."

He smiled. "OK. Max Ride and her friends Nick and Jeff Smith. Jeff is blind, so be nice to him as well as Max and Nick. As for you three, you can take the three empty seats in the back next to Mr. Cullen. Edward, please raise your hand." It was the guy from the store. I stiffened momentarily, but quickly snapped out of it as we went to take our seats. As we headed to the back, everyone was staring at us. It was creepy and it put me on edge. Fang put his arm around me and I melted into his embrace, feeling much better than before.

As we sat down, only one person's stare was bothering me. That Edward Cullen guy's stare. I could tell from the way he looked at me that he recognized me from the store. Oh well, it was too much to hope that he didn't recognize me. Not after how rude I was to him in the store.

Oh no, he's turning towards us. "Fang," I barely whispered, "it's him. The guy from the store." He sent me a quick nod before turning back to the board and pretending to listen to the teacher.

"Hello. I don't think we were properly introduced last time, Max. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hello, Edward. It's… nice too meet you." And with that, I turned around and paid no more attention too him.

EDWARD P.O.V

When I heard rumors that there were new students coming, I figured, with their names and all, that they were three guys. I was way wrong. I was in English when they came in. I was surprised when I not only saw that one of them was a girl, but that the girl was the rude girl from the store. They went up to Mr. Brown and he introduced them to the rest of the class.

"Ok class! Today we have three new students. This is Maximum Ride-"

She interrupted him and told him, "Please, call me Max."

He smiled. "OK. Max Ride and her friends Nick and Jeff Smith. Jeff is blind, so be nice to him as well as Max and Nick. As for you three, you can take the three empty seats in the back next to Mr. Cullen. Edward, please raise your hand." At his request, I raised my hand, and when I did. I saw Max stiffen momentarily. It was gone as fast as it came.

Everyone was staring at them as they went to their seats. Nick put his arm around Max and she instantly relaxed. I was still staring at them as they took their seats. I heard Max whisper to Nick, "Fang, it's him. The guy from the store." Ah, so she did recognize me. Nick- I have no clue why she called him Fang- gave her a quick nod before returning his attention to the board.

"Hello. I don't think we were properly introduced last time, Max. I'm Edward Cullen." I told her.

"Hello, Edward. It's… nice too meet you." And with that, she turned around and she paid me no more attention for the rest of the class.

MAX P.O.V

The rest of the morning went by in a breeze. I didn't really pay attention in any of my classes because I was too distracted by that Edward guy. There was something off about him. He was too beautiful. It was inhuman. I got glances of him in the hallways, and I figured out that there were at least five of them. Edward, two more guys, and two other girls. There was one other girl that wasn't as beautiful as the rest of them and it looked like she was with Edward. I didn't know the names of any of them. The only thing I knew was that I would see them all at lunch. That, I wasn't looking forward too.

**That's it! Sorry, this was kind of just a filler chappie. I have links to Max's outfit and the cars on my profile. This is kind of a filler chapter I guess. Oh, I don't think I mentioned this, but it takes place after MAX and after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn. **

**R&R!**

**Hugs and Kisses, Bombs and Misses!**

**~Starstrukk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm trying to update faster, but I'm not sure it's really working. I have no idea what's going on in this story. I'm just writing as I go. I have no plan, just ideas. With that said, try not to be too hard on me, and read on!**

Chapter 4

**Max P.O.V**

Lunch came by way too fast. One moment I'm walking to my second class of the day, and the next, I'm walking into the lunch room and everyone is staring. Do you know how annoying it is when you're new, and every time you walk into the room, people are staring? It's very annoying. Like, if they stare any more I'm going to rip their throats out kind of annoying.

Anyways, we walked into the cafeteria and got our lunches. We didn't get our normal portion of food because everyone would think we were freaks if we did. Oh, wait, we are freaks. Not that anybody knew about that. The Cullen's might suspect but we couldn't be sure.

We kept an eye out for the Cullen's as we made our way to an empty lunch table. As we sat down, I finally noticed the Cullen's at an empty lunch table as far away from everyone else as possible. I tapped Iggy's hand and nudged Fang and nodded my head in the direction of the Cullen's.

"Iggy, can you try and listen in on them?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied. "They're talking about how weird the new kids, us, are. Saying something about us finding out their secret. Geese, the one named Rosalie, she's the one sitting to the right of the guy with the really deep voice, is a real bitch. She's complaining about you Max. Saying something like, 'How dare she! That bitch is prettier than I am!' and some shit like that. Whoa, they stopped talking as soon as I said that. It's almost as if they could hear me. Are they looking over here?"

"Yea, they're looking over here. You know, I wouldn't be that surprised if they could hear us. With everything I've seen and heard about them, it seem' like they could have the same abilities as us." There. That should spike their curiosity. Yep looks like it. They were all looking at us confused, except for the Rosalie girl who was glaring at me. Iggy was right, she does seem like a bitch.

"Let's dump our trays and head to gym." Fang said.

The Cullen's kept their eyes trained on us the whole time we were walking, and in turn I gave them a glare so cold they flinched and looked away.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

At lunch we were talking about the new kids. Everyone was concerned that they would be able to figure out our secret. Everyone except Rosalie that is. In both her head and out loud she was saying; "How dare she! That bitch is prettier than I am!" Typical Rosalie, concerned with nothing but the fact that there was someone in the world that was prettier than she was.

As we listened in on their conversation, we all stopped talking and froze. The blind guy was telling Max and Nick what we were saying. Everything. How did he hear us? We were talking at vampire speed and too low for normal humans to hear.

This is bad. That's all anyone could think as we heard them finish their conversation. What did they mean maybe we had the same abilities as them? Were they vampires? No, that couldn't be. They had normal eyes, and skin tone, and body temperature.

We were staring at them as they walked out of they cafeteria and in the direction of the gym, until the one in front, Max, gave us a glare so cold all of us, US the vampire, were scared and flinched and looked away. I could tell that everyone, including me, was scared shitless of Max.

Emmett being Emmett, had something to say. As always.

"Well," he started, "I have two things to say to what just happened. One, I don't know about you guys, but I'm scared shitless of that Max girl," we all nodded. We had to agree with him there. "And two, this is bad."

"Thank you Emmett, for making the understatement of the century." Rosalie. Of course. Mean to her own husband.

"OK guys, we got to figure something out. And fast."

**That's all for now guys! I'm trying to make the chapters longer but this seemed as good a place to end the chapter as any. So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Does it need more work? Try not to be too harsh, but please be honest. I have an open mind and am always open to improvement. Have any suggestions for the story? Tell me! Love you!**

**Hugs and Kisses, Bombs and Misses!**

**`Starstrukk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV**

We couldn't really think of anything we could do about Max and her family. From people's minds, we knew that there were six of them. Max, Angela, and Jayson Ride, and Nick, Jeff, and Tiffany-Crystal Smith. There wasn't an adult living with them but Max's mom checked in on them every once in a while. We both found it kind of odd for there to be two different families living in the same house. It was different with us because we were actually all Cullen's and just used different last names so people didn't suspect anything.

We decided that that night we would ask Carlisle what he thought we should do.

**Max POV**

After the little scene at lunch, we headed off to P.E. The school didn't want Iggy to take P.E since he was blind but we had convinced the office to let him participate.

When we got there, we headed toward the teacher, who introduced himself as Coach Clapp (I think that's his name but I'm not sure and am too lazy to get up off the couch and check) and gave us our gym uniforms. Iggy and Fang headed off to the guys locker room and I went to the girls. I got changed in a stall so people wouldn't notice my wings or all my scars, and headed out of the locker room and toward Iggy and Fang.

"OK class, today we are working on our fitness. We will have races, we will be lifting weights, and testing our dexterity. OK, I want all the girls to head toward the track and line up behind the lines. First group, on your marks, get set, GO!" with that, all the girls in the front line shot forward and started running. If you ask me, they were all pretty slow.

It continued like that, until it was the last group's (my group's) turn to go. "On your marks, get set, GO!" I shot forward as soon as the last word was out of his mouth. I knew I should slow down a little, but I couldn't help but show off. I finished and had to wait a good 20 seconds before even the second girl passed the finish line. Wow, they were slow and out of breath.

"Good job girls! Max, you set a new record! Good job. Now, I want all the girls who finished first and second to come to the finish line, we're going to have a race to see who's the fastest girl in the class." As we all lined up, I figured it was pointless. I already knew I was the fastest girl. But, he's the teacher, his choice to waste everybody's time.

"GO!" I shot forward, and finished in seconds. I didn't have to wait as long this time, but I still had to wait 15 seconds. All the girls were out of breath and my breathing had barely changed. Geeze, these girls needed to work up some endurance. It was pathetic how fast they got out of breath.

The boys running competition was almost the same as the girls. Iggy and Fang weren't in the same race, and each finished first in their competition. The coach seemed surprised that Iggy won, seeing as he was the blind guy, but we were used to that kind of reaction from people.

Next, Coach had the winning guys line up and race. Fang got 1st and Iggy came in 2nd. Then, Coach called me up, and the girl who finished in second, and had us line up with Iggy and Fang.

"Good Luck," I smirked to the boys.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" The four of us shot forward. In less than a second, Iggy, Fang, and I had left the other girl in the dust. In a few more seconds, Fang and I raced ahead of Iggy. Oh well, at least he'll get third place. Pretty impressive for a blind guy. Not so much for a mutant freak, but when your put against two other mutant freaks, not so much.

Fang and I were staying neck in neck. Whenever one of us would start to get a lead, the other would catch up. As we crossed the finish line, the teacher called it a tie.

"Whatever. You know I beat you!" I told Fang.

"No, I don't think I know that. All I know is that I won,"

"Enough you two! It was a fucking tie, deal with it!" Iggy told us.

I huffed at him, but dropped it, as did Fang. Without the huffing part that is.

"Good job Max and Nick! You two set the new track record!" Of course we did I thought. Why wouldn't we have? Of course I didn't say it out loud but I could tell Fang was thinking the same thing.

The rest of gym continued like that. Fang, Iggy and I set more records in weight lifting, and dexterity. Everyone except the three of us was surprised to find that Iggy almost had better dexterity than me and Fang.

The rest of the day went by fine. We only saw the Cullen's a few times walking in the hall, and that was fine with me because every time I would see them, I gave them my best death glare. You know, the one that I save for people from the school and Itex? Yeah, that one. I was satisfied to see that every time I glared at them, they visibly flinched. The one I glared at the most though, was the blonde bitch Rosalie. I was happy to see the real fear in her eyes when I did.

At the end of the school day, the three of us headed straight toward our car. Like this morning, everyone stared at us in amazement as we walked toward one of the two nicest cars in the parking lot, and probably the city. Well, they better get used to it because for the moment, we were here to stay.

**Edward P.O.V**

As the rest of the school day progressed, we only saw the Rides/Smiths a few times in the hall. Whenever she saw one of us, the girl Max, who seemed to be the leader, would glare at us and all of us, Emmett included, couldn't help but flinch and look away from her and her friends.

After school ended, we walked over to our car, and watched as Max and her friends walked over to their car. It was a nice car. It was a 2010 Lexus RX 350 in black. Max got in the driver's seat, and they headed off in the direction of the middle school and elementary school. Were they picking someone up? Or did they just live over in that area. Whatever the case, we would find out soon enough.

When we got home, I headed straight to Carlisle's study and told him that we needed to have a family meeting. He seemed confused, but agreed and called everyone into the dining room, which had turned into our unofficial meeting room.

"OK Edward, what is this all about?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked at the others, and started to explain.

"Well Carlisle, I think there might be a new threat in town."

"What kind of threat? Surly we would have noticed if there were other vampires in the area?"

"Well, it's not that kind of threat, and I don't think it's a threat to the people of Forks, more like a threat to us. There are some new kids in town."

"Kids? How would kids be a threat to us?" Esme. Always thinking of the innocence in children. She still believe we were innocent, and not all of us, if any, are.

"Well, these kids seem different. For example, at lunch today, when we were talking about them, they were on the other end of the cafeteria, and the blind one was able to tell the other two exactly what we were saying. And we were talking in pitches too low for humans to hear and at vampire speed. Also, when they were walking out, the leader, a girl named Maximum Ride, sent us a glare so frightening, that all of us, the vampires, flinched and looked away. To quote Emmett, we were, 'Scared shitless' of Max.

For the rest of the school day it went like that. Whenever she would see us, she glared at us and made us flinch away."

"Exactly. There's this aura to them, that says, 'Stay away'. A feralness that I haven't seen anyone since I was a vampire in Maria's army. Yet, at the same time, it's controlled. Not like they would hurt humans, but like they would hurt us. I also noticed how they walked. They were as graceful as we are. They seemed to glide over the floor the way humans seem to think we do. If we had to fight them, I'm not sure we would win." Jasper, always noticing the things that made them dangerous. The soldier in him coming out.

"Today I heard what happened with them in gym. Apparently, the new girl Max, set a new record for the girls and was the fastest girl in the class, and now the grade. Then, Nick raced and won first and set a new boy's record. Even the blind guy, Jeff, won first place in his round. When they ran the last time, all the winners against each other, Jeff got second, and Max and Nick tied for first, setting the record for the fastest time on the track ever. From what the witnesses said, it was pretty amazing.

They also set records in weight lifting and dexterity, Jeff, the blind one, has dexterity as good and almost better than Max and Nick." Alice, of course, was the one to bring that point up. I could tell from everyone's mind, they hadn't really heard about what happened in gym. Of course Alice would know, the little gossip pixie.

Back to me I guess. "So Carlisle, what we wanted to know is, what should we do about them? Should we get rid of them, or what?"

"I think that for the moment, we should just observe. We shouldn't take action unless either they attack first, or we know for sure what we're up against. Even if they're dangerous, I don't like the idea of harming children. So watch, learn, don't take action."

OK, I guess we have our verdict. We would watch and learn.

**Ok! That's the end! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I want to make a note. I don't know who noticed, but I changed the car they drive. It used to be a 2010 Highlander Hybrid in blue, but I changed it to a 2010 Lexus RX 350 in black. I'm going to go back and change it in other chapters if I figure out how. So, hopefully, if you go back into earlier chapters, it will be corrected. Thank you for reading, and I'll try to update faster. I know, I know, I said that last time but this time I'll really try.**

**Hugs & Kisses, Bombs & Misses,**

**~Starstrukk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that, this is going to be a simple story I guess you could say. Not exactly fluffy, but not hardcore either. A few fights, and the rest of the story will be about the Cullens and the Flock figuring each other out. I might add a little world saving in there, but I don't exactly want it to be like every other Twi/Max Ride X-over. That's all! ON WITH THE STORY! BTW, sorry it took so long to update! Just haven't been feeling in the mood lately.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Edward P.O.V**

For the next few weeks, we did exactly as Carlisle said, and just observed them. We listened to everything they said at school that we could, and tried to piece the puzzle together. Not really working out so far. Today is Friday, and we all decided that it was time we started to observe them outside of school. It was time for a stakeout.

Of course, Emmett was way too excited. It was all he could think about and I was debating calling off the stakeout just to shut him up, but then I would have to listen to him complain about it. And trust me, he can complain for a LONG time.

After school, we watched them as they headed to their car. Today, they were in two separate cars. Max was driving a black and red 2010 Shelby GT 500. Rosalie's mouth was practically watering at the thought of the car, and Emmett had to keep an arm around her to keep her from running, vampire speed, over to the car. She may hate Max with a passion, and think that she was a bitch, or the devil sent from Hell, but she REALLY liked that car.

The other car Nick was driving. It was a 2010 Lexus RX 350. I had a feeling that if Jeff wasn't blind, Nick would let him drive and would ride with Max. As her car passed us, Max flipped us the bird.

Rosalie snorted, "How charming. The little bitch." I could tell from the looks on everybody else's faces that they were getting annoyed with Rosalie's constant bitching.

As soon as both cars were out of the parking lot, we got into our car and followed them. Everyone was expecting them to go straight to their home, but they surprised us when they headed toward the Elementary and Middle schools. They got out of their cars and stood in front of the middle school. A few minutes later, the school let out and a girl who looked about 12 and had mocha colored skin and dark hair raced over to Max and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Nudge! How was your day at school?" Max asked as they walked next door to the elementary.

"It was awesome! Me and my friends were playing kickball at recess and we totally beat the boys and…" It just went on and on and she barely even breathed!

"That's awesome Nudge. How 'bout you get into one of the cars while I wait for Gaz and Ang."

"OK! Are you driving the Shelby?" Max nodded and Nudge skipped over and got into the passenger seat of the car.

Max meanwhile was waiting outside the Elementary school now. A few minutes later and the Elementary kids were let out. A boy looking to be about 8 ran over to Max, Nick, and Jeff.

"Hey Gazzy. Where's Angel?"

"She's coming. She's just saying goodbye to some of her friends."

"OK, well I'll wait for her. How 'bout you get in the car? You can choose which one you want to ride in. Iggy and Fang are in the Lexus and Nudge and I are in the Shelby."

"OK." And with that, he raced off to the Lexus where 'Fang' and 'Iggy' were.

The next kid we saw was about 6 years old and was the most adorable thing you have ever seen. This must me Angel. Her name sure fit her. "MAX!" She raced over to Max and threw herself into her arms.

"Hey Ang. How was your day at school?"

"It was good. I had fun with my friends and I liked learning, but I missed you."

"Aw! I missed you to Angel! How 'bout we head home and drink hot chocolate and watch a movie?" for a second, Angel looked a little scared.

"Don't worry, I'll get Iggy to make the hot chocolate." As soon as Max said that, the look on Angel's face disappeared and she nodded her head eagerly. They walked back to the car with Angel in Max's arms. They got in the car, and Max rolled down her window and told the guys,

"We'll see you at home!" and with that, they headed off to their house.

"Finally," Rose breathed. "Could they take any longer? Though I have to admit, that Angel girl was adorable." Everyone could agree with that as we followed them to their house.

When we got there, we all kinda gasped. The house was amazing! I was probably even better than our house, a fact that Rosalie didn't miss.

"Bitch. She has to have everything," Rosalie, always the bitch of the house. "Bitch," she murmured again. We all just rolled our eyes at her and continued with the stakeout. We didn't gather all that much from what we heard. True to her word, they went home, had hot chocolate, and watched Transformer's 2: Revenge of the Fallen **(AWESOME movie!)**. When we realized we weren't going to get any information from them, we all headed home.

When we got there, Rose went straight to her room complaining about Max the whole time. She really needed to get over herself.

Everyone else went about their normal business. I told Carlisle about what little we had found, and then headed over to Bella's house.

**That's it for now folks! Btw, I don't know if I mentioned this, but this isn't going to be totally correct. The Flock is going to be just as fast and strong as the Cullen's. Sorry if I already told you guys that. There was something else I was going to say, but I can't for the life of me, remember what it was! OH! I know! Sorry it's not as long as the last chappie! Well, that's all! R&R!**

**Hugs &Kisses, Bombs & Misses!**

**~Starstrukk**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's the next chapter! OMG! So soon after the last update! It's amazing! Not! Especially since it's not that soon after the last update. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! I love them; I think all writers on fan fiction do. Well, don't want to keep you waiting! Here you go:**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Max POV**

The rest of the week went by slowly. The Cullen's didn't bother us, and we didn't bother them. Except for, you know, flipping them off every time I saw them. Not bothering them at all. On Friday, I drove the Shelby to school. After school, I saw the Cullen's practically drooling over my car. Well, ha-ha, it's mine. Rosalie looked like she wanted to run over to the car as fast as she could.

"Not today bitch," I muttered it low enough so that they couldn't hear it, even with their seemingly advanced hearing.

I got into the car, and drove to the elementary and middle schools. As I passed them, I flipped them the bird, as usual.

I got to the middle school, and waited for Nudge to come out since they let out before the elementary school. Nudge ran over, and we talked for a second, before she got into the car. As I waited for Angel and Gazzy, I tried to figure out what the Cullen's were. They had hearing as good as ours, were as strong and fast as we were, and were deathly white. I just didn't know what to make of it.

My thoughts were interrupted as Gazzy came racing toward us. When I asked him, he said Angel was saying bye to some of her friends, and then he got into the Lexus to talk to Iggy.

Angel came running toward me, screaming, "MAX!" and throwing herself into my arms.

"Hey Ang. How was your day at school?"

"It was good. I had fun with my friends and I liked learning, but I missed you."

"Aw! I missed you to Angel! How 'bout we head home and drink hot chocolate and watch a movie?" For a second, Angel looked a little scared.

"Don't worry; I'll get Iggy to make the hot chocolate." As soon as I said that, the look on Angel's face disappeared and she nodded her head eagerly. It kind of made me sad that she didn't trust me to make hot chocolate without messing it up, but she kind of had a point. I might end up poisoning it.

We walked back to the car with Angel in my arms. After we were in the car, I rolled down my windows and told the boys that we would see them at home. With that, I speed home.

The car ride was filled with talk of how our day went, and then we were home. I know I live here and all, but I can't help but still be amazed every time I see the house. It's just so beautiful. And because I think it's beautiful, that means it has to be the most fantastic house ever, seeing as I suck at knowing what's beautiful.

We went inside and waited for the boys to get home. They got home a few minutes after us and headed inside. I asked Iggy to make the hot chocolate I promised Angel, and he agreed. He got started on that, and I grabbed the popcorn for the theatre because that and cereal we about all I could make. No toast. Last time I made toast at mom's house, I almost burned the house down.

We got everything ready and headed into the movie room. I put the popcorn into the popcorn machine (you know, like the ones you see at actual movie theatres, only down sized), and started popping it. We got settled into our chairs. Angel and Gazzy were cuddled up together on one end of the big couch in the front (we have couches in front and movie chairs in back), while Nudge was curled under Iggy's arm on the other end. Fang and I were laying down curled up next to each other on the loveseat.

After a long, needless conversation, we all decided to put in Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen. I was happy. It's an amazing movie. We watched, and when it finished, it was time for the younger kids to go to bed. Iggy decided he wanted to go to bed also. I tucked the kids into bed and said good night to Iggy.

Fang and I were in the kitchen, having a little midnight snack. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and laid his head on my shoulder.

"What are we going to do about the Cullen's Fang? I know they haven't bothered us all week, but I still feel like I'm being watched." Fang and I had taken to talking about important things after everyone else went to bed. Sometimes Iggy would talk with us too if he felt like it.

"I don't know Max."

"I mean, I don't want to confront them first, I would rather they confront us, but now a days, it's getting harder and harder for me not to march right up to them and punch them in the face. Especially that bitch Rosalie."

"I know Max, and I understand that it's hard for you. Just … Just try not to do anything too rash OK?" As he said this, he moved his hands and started massaging my shoulders.

"OK, OK. You're right. I'll try my hardest not to kill them."

"Good. Now, let's finish our snack and head up to bed. I'm guessing that we're both really tired."

Ah Fang, you got to love him for his ability to make everything an understatement. "Good idea Fang. I'm so tired I feel like I could sleep for days."

With that, we headed up to our separate rooms, gave each other a kiss good night, and went to bed.

**That's all for this time folks! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next two weeks or so. Reviews would be wonderful!**

**Hugs and Kisses, Bombs and Misses!**

**~Starstrukk**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Hey guys! I always mean to update sooner, but it never happens! It sucks. But, I'll try. It probably won't happen, seeing as I say that every time and I never do. Anyway, onward with the story!**

**Max P.O.V**

When I got up the next day, I found Iggy in the kitchen making a huge breakfast. There were pancakes, eggs, waffle's, hash browns, fruit, everything. It was amazing.

"Thanks Ig!"

"No problem. Besides, if I didn't cook, who would? You? Ha, that'd be the day."

I just rolled my eyes at him and went to wake the others, 'cause really, it's true. We'd starve if Iggy couldn't cook. I went and got everyone. After I helped Angel with the buttons on her shirt, I went in to wake Fang. Unsurprisingly, he was already awake, dressed, and was updating his blog. He looked up slightly when I walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Iggy is downstairs making breakfast. Everyone else is on their way downstairs. You wanna come eat?"

"Ya. Just a second." He finished up his post, and we headed and in hand down the stairs. It was still kind of weird to show affection in public, even though we'd been doing it for a while.

"OK everyone, I have a surprise for all of you. So, get in comfortable clothes and meet me in the living room in 15 minutes." After my announcement, everyone went off to get ready and Angel looked really excited. Shit. I forgot to block my mind. Ah well, I can't always think ahead, I'm not that smart.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in the living room, ready to go. We all loaded up into the car, and I started driving. I ignored everyone's questions about where we were going, and kept driving. I had to drive a while to get to the place, since it was out of town and in an area that didn't get as much rain.

I pulled up the gravel drive, got out of the car, and headed to the door of the house. Everyone else followed my lead, and stared in wonder. And where were we exactly? Well, at a ranch, with horses.

I went up to the door and knocked on it. A kind looking older lady opened the door and greeted me.

"Hi. I'm Maximum Ride, and I have a time slot scheduled for a horseback ride."

"Yes, hello Max. I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you. Come on over, and I'll help you get the horses ready."

"Get the horses ready?" Nudge asked.

"Ya guys, we don't just get to ride the horses, we have to groom and saddle them too. It's all part of the time slot. After we're all ready, we'll go riding around."

"Awesome!" I smiled at her enthusiasm, and we followed Sarah into the barn.

"OK Max and..."

"Oh, yes. This is Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Crystal, Jayson, and Angela."

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys. OK Max, you'll have this white saddle bred, Smokey, Nick, you'll have the black Arabian, Lexington. Jeff will have Ranger, the red roan appaloosa, and Tiffany will have the chestnut thoroughbred. Jayson will have Jerico, the chestnut quarter horse and sweet little Angela will have the white mustang, Wind Dancer." We all went to our horses and Sarah helped us get them groomed and saddled, and then helped everyone get up on the horses.

Being on a horse was different than being in the air or even on the ground. It was like we were super tall, and after we got used to it, the horse started to feel like an extension of the body. I knew that after this, we would be horseback riding a LOT more.

After we got done and unsaddled and put the horses away, we headed back home. All that could be heard in the car was how awesome that was and how much everyone enjoyed it.

"Guys, guys, I get it. You really enjoyed it. How about we go riding again next weekend huh? We can make it a weekly thing if you want it to be."

Everyone agreed, and finally we were home. I pulled into the garage, and everyone piled out of the car. Iggy went in and started dinner, while everyone else was in the living room watching TV and talking.

After everyone ate, I went to run some errands. I was at the store **(I was going to make the store Target, then realized Forks didn't have a Target) **getting some stuff we needed when I saw them

The Cullen's.

What were they doing here? And all of them were here. Blondie Bitch, Teddy, Pixie, War Dude, Bronze Guy, Bella, and two others I didn't recognize. They looked like the parents of the group. Huh. Must be the Mr. and Mrs. I tried to hurry up and get to the check out without them seeing me, but of course, it didn't work. They spotted me, and they started in my direction.

I tried to walk faster, but I couldn't go any faster without getting spotted. Suddenly, they were behind me.

Oh shit.

**Well, that's all for this time folks! I got it done in one night, start to finish. I hoped you liked it, especially the beginning. I wasn't going to do that beginning, but I wanted a little cliffie at the end, so I decided to go with what I know. Horses. I do actually know horses with those names. Not as long as other chapters, but still 3 pages. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. R&R!**

**Hugs and Kisses, Bombs and Misses**

**~Starstrukk**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Hey guys! It's been so long! I'm so sorry and hope I didn't lose any readers! I meant to get this up as a Christmas present, but never did. I don't want to keep you waiting so here it is. Chapter 9 of Twilight Bird:**

**Max POV**

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. This couldn't be happening.

"Hello, Max." The dad dude said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Don't you know it's rude to talk about people behind their back? 'Cause I don't appreciate being talked about." I gave a small smirk at what I said and got straight to the point. "What the hell do you guys want?"

"We want to talk to you and your family." Bronze guy said.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You and your family's secret of course. I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb."

"Well Bitch, your one to be talking. I'll tell you our secret when you tell us yours." When I said that, everybody froze. "Oh ya, I know you have a secret. Not so dumb now, am I?"

Dad dude stepped in before things could escalate even more than they already had. "Why don't we go to our house, and we can talk there. We want to know about you, and I'm sure you want to know about us."

"Fine, but first sign of a trap, and we're out of there." Nods all around. "I'll go to my place and get the rest of my fl-family. Where do you guys live?"

They gave me directions to their house, and I reluctantly went home to get the rest of the flock. "Guys, come on. We're going to the Cullen's house."

"What's?" and "Why's?" were heard all around.

"We need to know what's up with them, and the only way we can do that is to talk to them and let them know about us." Everybody reluctantly agreed and we got ready to take off. When we were in the air, I told everyone to be at least half civil, and told them to let me do the talking. No telling them about our powers until we learned about theirs because we might need the advantage.

After a few minutes, we arrived at their house. I was a nice house, but wasn't any better than ours. We went up and knocked on the door. A second later, the door was opened by DD (dad dude).

"Welcome to our house and come on in." We entered in the house. The house was nice on the inside. We went into the living room where all the Cullen's were all seated. This was going to be interesting.

We came in and sat on the couches opposite the Cullen's, and I decided to get straight to the point. "What are you guys?"

"I think the question is what are you? Because we know your freaks, we just don't know how big of freaks you are." She really is a bitch Max, Angel told me in her mind. I know sweetie, but try not to cuss OK? OK. Good. Now stop reading my mind. I heard a faint giggle, then felt her leave my mind.

"Look who's talking' Barbie. I won't tell you anything until you tell us what you are. We've been deceived to many times to just come out and share what we are. Now start."

They all looked at each other. DD was about to talk, but BB (bronze boy. I can't keep telling you what these nicknames stand for. It takes too long) cut him off. "You know we have names, right?"

"Ya, I know, I just don't want to bother remembering or learning them. Now let DD talk." I reprimanded him. The look on his face was priceless. It was like he had never been reprimanded by a 17 year old before. Well, if he was going to be around me, he better get used to it. DD started to talk.

"Max, this may come as a surprise to you and your family, and we may sound crazy, but, my family and I are vampires." I was hesitant at first to believe Carlisle, but after he explained his story and his families' abilities to us, I believed his story 100%.

"If you don't drink the blood of humans, what blood do you drink?" I questioned.

"We drink the blood of animals."

"Well, that's not exactly reassuring," I mumbled.

"Why would that not be reassuring?" BB asked.

I sighed. "So you guys told us your secret, I guess we should tell you ours." After that, I went on to explain everything about us. How we were in the school, how we escaped with Jeb and how he left us. How Angel got kidnapped. Basically everything that had happened to us our whole lives.

Needless to say, after I was done speaking, the Cullen's were speechless. Their mouths were hanging open and I couldn't keep myself from saying, "Close your mouths or you'll catch flies." At that, they snapped their mouths shut.

"You poor dears! You've been through so much, and your just children!" Esme told us.

"We have been through a lot, but we've always been together. We don't want or need your pity." After I saw the look on her face, I felt a little bad about snapping, but it was the truth and the Cullen's needed to get that.

"So now that that's over, can we go and fight?"

You guys want to fight? Why?"

"Not actually fight. Spar. We need to keep up on our skills."

"What skills? I doubt you can do anything with skill." Did the bitch always have to make a comment? I mean, I know I was always commenting, but that's me and only I can do that.

"Look bitch, you wanna see me fight? I would ask you if you wanted to fight me, but I don't want to break one of your nails. So instead, why don't you come watch me?" With that, I headed outside to spar against Fang.

"Kay Fang, you ready to get your ass kicked like last time?"

He just rolled his eyes at me and started circling me. I won't describe the fight, but I will tell you how it ended. I was on top of him punching him, when he suddenly bucked me off. Only, it didn't work the way he wanted it to. I grabbed his hands and ended up doing a handstand on his hands. Then, I went into a backbend, braced my muscles and threw Fang over me **(I don't know if you can really do this, but I think it would be awesome if you could)**. It was epic. I got on his back and pinned him.

"Beat you again Fang," I let him up and looked at the Cullen's. The look on their face was absolutely priceless. I walked up the steps and into the house and suddenly heard Emmett say,

"I like this girl! She kicks ass!" I just laughed and continued on into the house.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have no clue what to do next, so I would appreciate it if in your reviews you gave me suggestions. I feel really bad for not updating, then I see the stories where the author hasn't updated for a year or more, and I feel so much better! Anyway. Review, help me, and I will update soon!**


End file.
